Pero te quiero, y es lo que hay
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: "Pero sabes, Hatake-sensei, está saliendo con una alumna de acá"./ "Preguntame si me importa".


Titulo: Pero te quiero, y es lo que hay.

Rango: T.

Sumario: "Pero sabes, Hatake-sensei, está saliendo con una alumna de acá"./ "Preguntame si me importa".

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgacion total o parcial de esta obra; sea a traves de copia, edición, exhibición, intercambio, y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. el contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna 

* * *

><p>"Cuando te metes con una parte de la vida de una persona, tu no estas jugando solo con esa parte. Por desgracia, no se puede ser tan precisa y selectiva. Cuando te metes con una parte de la vida de una persona, te estas metiendo con toda su vida. Todo... Afecta todo".<p>

**Por trece Razones.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?<em>

_Fue un 15 de Septiembre, estaba lloviendo. Y yo estaba esperando al autobús de la universidad bajo esa vieja y destartalada parada de autobuses que esta al cruzar la calle de la facultad. Tú me mirabas desde lejos, recostado de tu auto. Llevabas una camisa azul de botones y jeans. Tu barba debía tener por lo menos dos días. Y me da risa recordarlo, pero usabas esos lentes de sol que te encanta ponerte haya o no haya sol. Yo no sabía que me estabas mirando, y de hecho, yo te miraba a ti. Giraba disimuladamente mi cara para verte mirar con ansiedad tu reloj y virar hacia los lados como si esperaras a alguien._

_Te confieso que realmente me intimidabas, yo solía mirarte dar tus clases desde lejos porque en ese momento no me gustabas para nada, solo te admiraba y en el sentido más puro que puede tener una alumna a su maestro (aunque aún no eras mi profesor). Desde el ala del al lado, en mi aula de bioquímica, podía sentarme justo al lado de la ventana y esta daba justo a la ventana de tu salón. Y en cada momento que podía yo te observaba como te movías con prisa por el aula, de un modelo a otro, veía con dificultad tus garabatos en el pizarrón. Incluso recuerdo esa vez en la que casi le lanzas el borrador a alguien (estoy segura que era a Sai, el suele sacar de quicio a la gente)… _

_Tienes una personalidad muy pasiva, lo he averiguado con el tiempo, pero también puedes ser avasallador e intimidante, eso lo supe cuando te vi cruzar la calle con decisión justo hacia mi dirección. Y yo no sabía qué hacer y me removía incomoda en esa vieja banca tratando de enterrarme en ella y evitarte. Tu seguías caminando bajo la llovizna haciendo contacto visual conmigo (sé que lo hacías), y de pronto, te detuviste a un metro de mi aun en la acera pero sin entrar debajo del pequeño tejado de la parada._

_-¿Sabes que es ilegal acosar a la gente?-preguntaste con la voz cargada de burla, pero tus facciones no lo demostraban. Parecías bastante molesto._

_-¿Perdón?- si, lo admito, me sacaste de onda. No esperaba que dijeras eso, de hecho, no esperaba que dijeras nada._

_-Te estoy diciendo que me he fijado en ti- hiciste una pausa rara, estoy segura que mi cara tenia expresión de WTF!, pero mis piernas temblaban mientras tu decidías como continuar__, y me estas acosando. Para. Ya._

_-¿Yo? ¿Acosarte? ¿Estás seguro que tienes los pies en la tierra?-vale, otra cosa que admitir, te hable feo. Por lo menos ahora me entiendes, tengo un carácter fuerte._

_Y te acercaste a mí, y te quitaste las gafas, y me miraste fijamente. Entonces yo supe porque usabas lentes. Y me dijiste:_

_-Deja de sentarte en esa ventana, deja de esperarme luego de clases… Solo deja de mirarme, me pones nervioso._

_Bueno, tú exageraste porque yo no te esperaba después de clases, solo coincidíamos extrañamente._

_-Puedo mirar lo que yo quiera, y créeme que tengo mejores cosas que mirar que estarte observando a ti, profesor._

_Y diste la vuelta y me dejaste con el resto de las palabras en la boca. No eran palabras agradables, porque realmente me habías enojado, y soy filosa y sarcástica. Por eso cuando te fuiste y me toco un viaje en autobús de una hora hasta mi casa, pude reflexionar y me percate de dos cosas:_

_Una. Te admiraba mucho, por lo poco que había podido ver eras alguien que hablaba con bases, incluso te investigue en el internet, moría por estar en una de tus clases. Pero había algo en ti que me mataba del susto, que me erizaba la piel, ponía mi corazón a mil y hacía temblar mis piernas. Aun no sé si es esa manera tan calmada que tienes para hablar, incluso cuando estás enojado._

_Y dos. Me sacabas de mis casillas, y aun lo haces. A veces me haces hervir de rabia, de reto, de gritarte en la cara que te equivocas. De decir NO cuando tú dices SI. Sacabas y aun sacas la furia en mí, me hacías gritarte con molestia y sobreponerme al miedo que causabas. Una hermosa dicotomía, pero yo aún no había decidido si me gustaba eso._

_Esa semana te hice caso y te evite a toda costa. En bioquímica me senté al lado contrario a la ventana, y me aseguraba se ser la primera que subía al primer autobús. No te volví a ver por ahí. Aunque a veces escuchaba tu voz por los pasillos._

_Me entere que también le dabas fisiología a los de los de Enfermería, mi amiga Ino estaba en tu clase. Debes recordarla, es la rubia voluptuosa con cara de ángel pero porte de zorra, pero es buena gente la chica. Recuerdo que dos semanas luego de nuestro encuentro ella me dijo:_

_-Tengo el profesor más maldito del planeta- mientras se limaba las uñas en la sala de estar de mi casa._

_-¿Ah, sí?- pero yo sabía que eras tú, algo me lo decía._

_-Sí. Es un imbécil, pero está buenísimo._

_Y luego dijo otra cantidad enorme de comentarios lascivos hacia ti. Y dije algo como:_

_-¿Y eso me importa por qué…?_

_Me fastidiaba pensar en ti. Y me daba rabia imaginarte con tu enorme ego creciendo más y más, y en ti mirándome como me miraste esa vez, y en ti y en tu estúpido aire de superioridad. Así que continúe pintándome las uñas e ignorando triunfalmente a mi mejor amiga. Ella hablo por una rato más de sus clases y toda la cosa, y enfermería hace esto… y medicina no hace lo otro… Y luego de un rato yo quería concentrarme en ella y realmente prestarle atención, pero solo podía ver las pinturas roja y negra en la mesa y pensar en tus ojos bicolores. Y en lo genial que debías verte con la bata blanca de médico, y pensé en lo poco que sabía de ti, refiriéndome a lo personal por supuesto, porque de tu vida académica sabía demasiado:_

_Graduado a los sub-maculado de Konohagakure._

_Pasantías en el hospital Universitario._

_Residencia en cirugía._

_Postgrado en cirugía cardiovascular._

_Artículos de investigación publicados en varias universidades (artículos que lei uno a uno justa antes de inscribirme ahí)._

_Me aterraba pensar que tras todos esos logros y más, tú fueras el más grande de los idiotas, que te creyeras Dios._

_Y así pase el siguiente mes y medio, odiándote, temiéndote y respetándote. No nos volvimos a ver, y si yo te vi no lo recuerdo justo ahora, y si tú me viste no me dijiste nada. El tema es que yo había vuelto casi a la normalidad (aun te pensaba –meramente profesional- de vez en cuando), hasta que te apareciste esa mañana de Noviembre en mi salón y anunciaste que sustituirías a Shizune por un tiempo._

_¿Shizune-sensei está bien?__no me acuerdo quien fue que lo preguntó._

_Tú te pasarte la mano por la nuca, lanzaste tu bolso a la silla del escritorio, te recostaste la mesa y me dirigiste la mirada por un rato y sonreíste, solo fue un pequeño gesto, posiblemente de burla; pero me sonreíste y yo hice lo más idiota del planeta: te sonreí de vuelta. Creo que ese fue el momento decisivo. Creo que ese simple gesto sello nuestro destino y pudo ayudar a que llegáramos a donde estamos ahora. Son 36 músculos los que se utilizan para crear las expresiones faciales, pero solo se usan 12 para sonreír, y tú me dedicaste esos doce porque me volviste a sonreír pero esta vez una gran sonrisa, lo suficientemente real como para ver esos bonitos hoyuelos que tienes en las mejillas. Y por supuesto, luego arruinaste el momento._

_-La pelirroja preciosa de la última fila- señalaste a Yui. Luego volteaste a mirarme otra de puesto con ella, pelo de chicle._

_Lo peor de todo fue que me mordí la lengua y cambie de puesto y termine sentada atrás con las plásticas amiguitas de Yui, mientras esa perra se sentaba en el primer pupitre justo frente a tu escritorio._

_Por el momento mi opinión de ti empezó a cambiar y no de la mejor forma._

_La clase continúo como si nada, y mientras me lamentaba porque tú eras un bastardo, tenía que admitir que eras realmente bueno en lo que hacías. Tomabas los modelos y señalabas con precisión cada estructura. Mientras dictabas hablabas con tanta propiedad que podrías estar diciéndonos todo lo contrario pero nosotros te creeríamos. Así que luego de esas dos horas tuve que verme en la obligación de admitir que sí, que me gustaban tus clases, Anatomía I era interesante contigo._

_-Escuche que Hatake te está dando clases- me pregunto Ten-Ten un dia de diciembre mientras viajábamos a casa._

_-Oh, si. Es realmente bueno- dije a regañadientes._

_-Es increíblemente bueno- parecía chillar de emoción-. Aunque el semestre pasado me reprobó y tuve que ir a recuperativo. _

_-Dicen que es terrible._

_-Lo es. Pero solo debes saber cómo llevarlo- soltó una consejo: No lo contradigas, y ojo Sakura-chan, responde solo lo que te pregunta._

_Realmente no le preste atención. Ten-Ten también estudia medicina pero no es la mejor de todos._

_El lunes me tocaba clases contigo otra vez. Yo llegue a la hora al aula, pero tu aun no habías llegado, así que justo ese día decidí sentarme otra vez en mi puesto (algún tipo de manía extraña no me permite entrar a ese salón y sentarme en otro lugar) y vi entrar por la puerta principal a Yui y a sus amigas con sus faldas sumamente ajustada y sus tacones de aguja repiqueteando en la cerámica del piso. Hablaban de ti, y ella dijo algo sobre que estabas en la mira. Ya sabes lo increíblemente regalada que ella puede ser._

_-¿Por qué no habrá llegado?- inquirió una de ellas. Estaban en los últimos puestos._

_-De seguro esta con alguna mujer. Parece ser el tipo de hombre que no desperdicia una noche._

_El resto de la clase empezó a entrar con prisa y por ultimo entraste tú con la camisa algo arrugada, el pelo medio húmedo y ojeroso y a mí en lo personal me diste más de una cosa que pensar. _

_Kakashi Hatake, tú estabas de mal humor, y justo algún gracioso vino a hacerte un comentario idiota sobre eso. Te sentaste en la mesa del escritorio y cruzaste lo brazos._

_-¿Saben cuántos músculos faciales se necesitan para sonreír?_

_Levante la mano, y me miraste._

_-Pues se han hecho pruebas y…_

_-¡No quiero tus pruebas, pelo de chicle! Dame hechos._

_-Son 15_

_-No. Te queda como tarea._

_No explicaste nada, solo te sentaste ahí a cubrirte los ojos y nos dijiste que leyéramos algo. Te fuiste antes de que terminara la clase y yo pude llegar temprano a casa. Me alivio saber que ese sería el último día que te vería y no te volvería a ver hasta enero._

_Diciembre no suele ser frio, no para los que están acompañados. Pero yo soy una huérfana que vive con su tía, y cuando noche buena estaba en su más pleno auge, ella estaba en algún lugar celebrando la navidad mientras yo estaba sentada en la mesa de la casa cenando sola. Soy solitaria, y tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente, pero por primera vez en unos cuantos años me sentí realmente triste. Creo que es cuestión de la edad. A medida de que crecemos empezamos a percatarnos de cosas que de niños no veíamos, otoño se vuelve más solo e invierno más frio… Y cuando estas solo los minutos se vuelven horas y las horas se vuelven días._

_A mí me parecían eternidades los minutos que pasaba en la mesa comiendo. Y no me gusta sentir lastima de mi misma, pero no imaginaba a alguien pasándola peor que yo._

_Diciembre no es lo mismo cuando empiezas a ver las ausencias en la mesa. Ahora sabrás que tuve una blanca navidad._

_Enero no fue mejor para mí. El 12 de enero mi amigo Naruto tuvo un accidente. Su novia Hinnata y él volvían de sus vacaciones y un conductor ebrio los golpeo en un cruce. Sasuke me llamo a las once de la noche y estaba llorando. Nunca había escuchado a Sasuke llorar (y no quiero escucharlo jamás), pero cuando hizo un silencio extraño en la línea telefónica y en su voz escuche un sollozo supe que una parte de mi vida había acabado._

_-Acaba de salir de cirugía- me dijo el doctor en cuanto llegue al lugar-. Pasará a Terapia Intensiva. Quiero ser sincero, no se hagan muchas esperanzas._

_Naruto tampoco tenía padres, solo nos tenía a Sasuke y a mí. Y Sasuke y yo solo lo teníamos a él. Realmente no sé qué puedo decir de esa noche porque mis recuerdos están confusos e intento ordenar las cosas y no puedo hacerlo con exactitud. Solo recuerdo que después de eso Sasuke se sentó fuera de terapia intensiva con la vista al vacío. Y yo, que aún no estaba llorando –y era muy extraño en mi-, me fui y lo deje solo porque yo sabía que Sasuke no lloraba para que yo no llorara y de ese modo ninguno de los dos hacíamos algo. Creo haber visto a la familia de Hinnata, pero que Dios me perdone, pero nunca pensé en ella; por mi podía estar muerta y Naruto seguiría siendo lo primero en la mi mente. Dormí en un banco en la sala de emergencias del seguro, fue la peor noche de mi vida._

_Cunado volví a ver a Sasuke este estaba moderadamente mejor, el neurólogo hablo con él. Naruto se había estabilizado, pero estaba en coma. No sé cómo fue para Sasuke pero para mí fue un poco mejor. Fui a casa, me duche, me cambie y aguante las cantaletas de mi tía, la ignore y volví al hospital. Creo que esa fue mi rutina por un par de días._

_Recordé la existencia de la universidad esa noche en la que yo esperaba afuera del hospital en una banca y tú llegaste y te sentaste a mi lado con un vaso de café. Vestías el típico cherokee medico de cirujano y te veías casi tan cansado como yo. No dijiste nada y me tendiste el vaso. No me gusta el café pero aun así tome de tu vaso y compartimos el café por un rato mientras permanecíamos ahí un decirnos palabra alguna. Creo que era lo que yo necesitaba y tú de algún modo lo sabias. Entonces pasaste tu brazo alrededor de mi hombro y no sé qué paso en ese momento por nuestras mentes pero yo me pegue de ti y llore por un buen rato mientras tú me reconfortabas. _

_No estás bien. Cuando tengas ganas de llorar solo llora- dijiste cuando me viste intentar controlarme frente a ti._

_-Gracias._

_-Cuando quieras, Sakura-chan__- __volviste a sonreír y me sacudiste la cabeza como si de alguna mascota se tratase. Te alejaste a paso tranquilo, entraste por la puerta de emergencias y te perdí de vista._

_Los chismosos que pasaban por allí me miraron ávidamente y yo le envié un mensaje de texto a Sasuke diciéndole que me iba a casa._

_Eres la última persona que esperaba ver allí. Y eso me encantaba, saber que por lo menos tenía a alguien de mi lado. Esa noche fui a dormir y tuve dos sueños, en el primero Naruto comía ramen mientras hablaba conmigo y me decía que estaría bien. Y en el segundo tú me sostenías la mano con fuerza y me decías que todo estaría bien._

_Naruto salió del coma dos días después de eso. Lo primero que dijo fue:_

_-Tuve un sueño muy extraño acerca de unos ninjas…_

_Y era el mismo rubio idiota de siempre._

_Espero que nunca le digas esto a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero los amo. Los adoro tanto._

_Nunca le he contado a Uzumaki lo que sucedió durante el tiempo fuera, y Sasuke y yo nunca hemos vuelto a hablar de aquella noche en la que le oí llorar._

_A ti te volví a ver esa tarde en el hospital. Yo iba saliendo y tu entrando, venias hablando con una mujer de largo cabello negro, muy hermosa; pero la dejaste y prácticamente me acorralaste contra una de las puertas._

_-¿Entonces?- preguntaste._

_Yo te mire a los ojos y sonreí, una buena parte por mi amigo, claro está. La otra por ti, aun no se explicar los cambios de humor que me haces sentir._

_-Él está bien. _

_Volviste a sacudir mi cabello, y de pronto sin aviso alguno acercaste tu cara a la mía. Yo quede en shock, no me moví ni un milímetro. Tu boca estaba muy cerca de mi oreja y me susurraste:_

_-Se necesitan doce para sonreír, Sakura chan._

_Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tu voz._

_Me reí fuerte y tú me sonreíste de vuelta y dijiste:_

_-¿Cómo estamos?- volví a ver tus hoyuelos y tu mirada intensa sobre mi._

_-Estoy bie-_

_-Ni se te ocurra decir bien- pusiste un dedo sobre mis labios. Ahora que lo pienso eso debió verse increíblemente inapropiado._

_Pero de todos modos, calle por un momento y reflexione: -Estoy decente. Hoy estoy decente._

_Volviste a sonreírme y te marchaste. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre eso de dejarme con una sonrisa colgada en los labios._

_Ahora bien, te preguntaras ¿Dónde estaba toda esa rabia y miedo que se supone que yo te tenia?_

_No sé._

_Tú de repente pasaste a ser otra persona, y yo pase a acostumbrarme a ese nuevo tú. Alguien una vez me dijo que en las situaciones difíciles es cuando verdaderamente se conoce a los amigos. Pero tú eras mi amigo, ni siquiera podía decir que eras un conocido; y sin embargo, estuviste ahí, y estabas allí… Fue un momento bastante bizarro para mí. Y supongo que para ti también, porque nuestra relación cambio de un momento a otro._

_Durante las semanas siguientes las cosas volvieron a girar drásticamente y por primera vez a mi favor. El lunes llegaste como si nada y me pediste sentarme de primera. Me sonreías más a menudo y no sé porque nadie se percataba de esas cosas. Creo que es porque la clase se estaba habituando a ti y tú a nosotros. Se te veía mejor al llegar a clases. Las plásticas seguían coqueteándote –y ahora eran más evidentes- y tú las ignorabas de un modo más triunfal aun. ¡Yo amaba eso! Pero aparte de esas cosas, empezaste a darnos confianza, y evitando el hecho de que llegabas tarde la mayoría del tiempo (yo sabía que era por tus turnos en el hospital), y que eras fregadamente exigente en los exámenes, te volviste el profesor cool._

_-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?- te pregunto Yui un día._

_Dejaste lo que estabas haciendo en el pizarrón y te acercaste lentamente a los primeros puestos. Yui estaba sentada a mi lado. Voltee a mirarla discretamente y vi sus escote mucho más pronunciado que de costumbre. Ese día usaba una blusa verde muy trasparente y demasiado ajustada con un pantalón azul marino más ajustado que la blusa, y por supuesto sus infaltables tacones de 10 cm._

_No necesitas que te explique de esa manía mía de mirar a las demás y compararme con ellas._

_Y bueno, mientras Yui era tan perfecta, yo llevaba una camiseta verde con un Garfield que dice 'Hola', jeans ajustados per desteñidos –de los que me encantan-, y mis inseparables converse grises._

_-Creo que esa pregunta no está dentro del programa de clases_- _bromeaste y te pasaste la mano por el pelo_-_. Pero la respuesta es simple. Me gusta que sean mujeres. Punto._

_La clase entera estallo en risas pero yo no. No creí que fueras tan superficial._

_-De personalidad, sensei, personalidad- comento Ami._

_-Oh, bien- parecías nervioso-. Me gustan las mujeres con pantalones, inteligentes, con carácter, que resalte. Diferentes y exóticas._

_-¡Te gusta Haruno-san!-gritaron desde atrás. Y se rieron._

_No vi quién demonios era para poder matarlo._

_Te reíste, te acercaste a mi pupitre, pusiste la mano en él y dijiste:_

_Sakura Haruno, eres un muy buen partido, entonces. Ya sabes, si necesitas un amigo, un médico, un novio…_

_Y todos podrían pensar que era broma, pero yo sabía que había algo de real, porque tu mano en mi pupitre dibujaba un constante TÚ con los dedos._

_Los colores se me subieron al rostro, soy fácil de sonrojar. Por eso se reían más. _

_-Claro, sensei- dije suavemente y los acompañe en la gracia._

_Era la primera vez que un hombre me había dejado sin palabras. No creo que te lo dijera nada, pero ese día de verdad me dejaste sin palabras. No porque no supiera que decir, yo tenía más de un comentario que pudo haber sido una muy buena respuesta para ti. Sino porque yo no decidía que decir… Pude haber saltado a mi defensa decirte lo discriminante que eras con tus 'preferencias'; que o no era 'diferente', y que todas las mujeres somos exóticas… Pero con solo decirlo ya estaría probando tu punto, ya estaría dándole la razón a todos los imbéciles con los que estudio, estaría resaltando lo que tu más adelante llamarías 'hembra Alfa'._

_Recuerdo la clase siguiente cuando hablamos sobre los disparadores de feromonas en los humanos. No sé como pero terminamos hablando de nuevo de gustos personales. Intenten ignorarte lo más que pude, pero tu volvías a poner tu mano en el pupitre mientras decías que te gustaban las mujeres que marcaran una diferencia, el colmo fue cuando te fuiste por la cosa más obvia del mundo y dijiste casualmente:_

_-Sakura, realmente me gusta tu cabello. Y tus ojos…_

_Para mí eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Mis sentidos se bloquearon totalmente, ni siquiera hoy los comentarios del resto de la sección. Solo mire fijamente mi libreta y luego de uno minutos abandone discretamente el aula._

_No sabía si lo hacías a propósito, si estabas volviendo a ser el imbécil que eras antes conmigo ó, si estabas siendo serio._

_Me senté en las mesas de la cafetería a pensar lo que sucedía contigo. _

_Si estabas siendo un imbécil, estaba bien. Tampoco creí que ibas a ser la mejor persona de este planeta solo porque me viste llorar en un hospital._

_Pero si todo esto estaba siendo en serio entonces había un problema. Tú eras mi profesor, no podíamos permitirnos ni la más mínima muestra de afecto fuera de los límites docente-alumno. Era por demás inapropiado, tú debías de tener por lo menos 30 años y yo aún ni había cumplido los 18. _

_O eso era lo que yo quería argumentar, porque el verdadero inconveniente estaba en el miedo que tenía yo de que eso fuera de verdad. No sabía cómo responderte, no sabía cómo actuar, cuando anduvieras a mí alrededor, no sabía cómo comportarme delante de la gente… Yo era yo, y tú eras tú, y la gente como tú y yo nunca puede ser un verdadero 'tú y yo'. Tenía que ver más con mi autoestima que con cualquier otra cosa más._

_No creo que lo entiendas ahora, nunca lo has entendido._

_Así que cuando vi el sol caer lo suficiente y estime que había pasado suficiente rato para que la clase terminara, cruce el campus con paso firme completamente decidida a ponerte los puntos sobre las ies y dejarte bien en claro que mantuvieras tu distancia y yo la mía._

_Entre al salón, estabas sentado tras el escritorio aplicándote algo que parecía gotas para los ojos._

_-Dame tu número telefónico-exigiste sin siquiera dejarme hablar._

_-Por eso mismo vine. No. Creo que tú tienes que dejar de darme indirectas y yo tengo que dejar de emocionarme con ellas- cerré la puerta tras mi con fuerza._

_Sonreíste con sorna y subiste los pies al escritorio._

_Desde el principio he tenido la manía de detallar como te vistes. El 50% del tiempo llevas ropas de hospital y esta no era la excepción._

_-Así que te emocionas con mis indirectas… Me alagas Sakura chan._

_Me enfureció._

_-Olvídalo. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz- me acerque a ti._

_-Tenemos un problema porque yo no quiero dejarte en paz- y enfocaste todo el peso de tu mirada en mí._

_Mi corazón se estremeció._

_-Kakashi-sensei, esto no puede ser, está mal- mi voz había perdido toda la furia que llevaba._

_Te levantaste y acortaste la distancia entre nosotros._

_Algo que no había notado antes era lo bien que olías. Es un olor adulto, a hombre, almizclado y muy suave, casi envolvente._

_Tenías una arruga en la frente. Pasaste la mano por tu pelo y miraste hacia el techo._

_-Sí, está muy mal- suspiraste resignado y luego sin previo aviso, me besaste._

_No fue algo urgente ni tampoco pasional o prohibido, solo fue un roce, como si tuvieras miedo a mi reacción, como si estuvieses nervioso de todo. Pero yo no note eso al instante, e hice lo mismo, solo te roce porque tenía miedo a tu reacción, pero sobretodo porque tenía miedo a mi reacción, a no poder contenerme y besarte con toda la furia que me gritaba mi inner._

_Nos separamos lentamente, me miraste con cara de disculpas y giraste el rostro hacia la puerta._

_Las piernas me temblaban de los nervios, y creo que yo no estaba sonrojada, sino pálida._

_Espere a que dijeras algo que nunca dijiste, te diste la vuelta y empezaste a recoger tus cosas._

_-Hay examen la próxima semana. Mejor estudia, pelo de chicle- hablabas sin mirarme. E intentaste salir del salón y dejarme parada ahí otra vez._

_Odio eso._

_-¡No, no puedes decirme que no me dejaras en paz luego besarme y luego irte!_

_-Mira como lo hago- abriste la puerta y te largaste._

_Ah, no, no me harías eso a mí. A mí me dabas explicaciones o no me dabas nada. Y siempre lo he dicho, yo soy como bipolar, pero tú eres como antisocial._

_Te atrape en el estacionamiento, y hable._

_-Yo solo quiero una explicación. ¿Por qué?_

_Te encogiste de hombros._

_-No es el mejor lugar._

_Era una excusa lo suficientemente buena para cerrarme la boca. _

_Pero ¿sabes? Esa vez lo lograste… odio como logras hacerme hacer lo que tú quieras. Así que camine donde estabas, tome mi bolígrafo y garabatee mi numero en mi mano. Con eso yo sellaba un trato silencioso que mantendríamos por un tiempo._

_Nos escribíamos mensajes con frecuencia. Tú me llamabas esporádicamente cada vez que podías, pero eran llamadas largas. Recuerdo específicamente esa vez que llegaste temprano del hospital y me llamaste desde tu casa, hablamos por horas y horas –la cuenta debió salirte cara-, y cuando pude percatarme de la hora ya un cuarto para las cinco._

"_-Creo que debo dormir-" Te dije para dejarte._

_Hiciste silencio al otro lado de la línea. Yo encendí la luz de mi lámpara nocturna y me senté en la cama a esperar, no quería cortar sin que antes tu dijeras algo._

"_-Sakura… Esto realmente me gusta."_

_No comprendí._

"_-A veces me gustaría que dijeras más-". _

"_-Soy de pocas palabras, prefiero escucharte hablar. Hasta más tarde, Sakura-chan"._

_Llore por un rato luego de que cortaste porque yo realmente esperaba que dijeras algo más. Esto que teníamos se sentía tan irreal y tú no hacías nada por demostrarme lo contrario. Y entre lágrimas yo me reprochaba a mí misma porque lloraba. Y luego me volvía a decir, que era eso, porque me gustabas, porque yo te gustaba y porque ninguno de los dos íbamos a hacer algo al respecto. Nos dábamos indirectas en clase, nos hablábamos con frecuencia, nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos nos íbamos a decir lo que de verdad sentíamos y eso era lo que más dolía._

_Y no, tú no me hacías llorar. Yo misma me hacía llorar, era yo la que se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que fuimos y somos pero que jamás seriamos. Tú permanecías en silencio y decías lo que yo quería oír, y me hacías disfrutar los momentos, pero no me decías nada, ni un te quiero; y me gustaría pensar que era para no lastimarme._

_Kakashi Hatake, contigo no son las cosas que dices, son las cosas que callas…_

_Creo que esos días fueron duros tanto para mí como para ti._

_Era fuerte verte en clases y desviar la mirada, y luego horas más tarde sonreír como idiota frente a la pantalla de un celular._

"_-Heterocromía, es una mutación genética, es lo que causa el color de mis ojos"._

_Mordí mi labio imaginándome tu mirada fija en mí. Hace cuanto no anhelaba yo mirarte directamente a los ojos. Y creo que tarde un poco en responderte._

_Es tu culpa, Hatake, yo no era indecisa ni temerosa al hablar. Es tu culpa que mis sentimientos fueran un nudo de luces navideñas._

"_-Kakashi, yo creo en mirar a los ojos, y esto a mí ya no me está funcionando. Ya me duele demasiado seguir así-". Contuve el aliento mientras esperaba tu contesta._

"_-¿Quieres acabar esto?-". Ni tu podías darle un nombre._

"_-No puedo acabar algo que nunca comenzamos- mi voz se quiebra-. ¿Qué somos?"_

_Otra vez, silencio,_

"_-No lo sé. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, pero en el momento en que tú quieras ser algo más, lo seré. Me encantas, Sakura, eso es todo"._

_Nunca empezamos a salir como tal, nunca me pediste ser tu novia, no sé cómo nos enamoramos, pero ahí estaba, el amor más imposible del mundo._

_A la semana siguiente me hiciste ir a un café. Tú me esperabas ahí. Luces como una estrella de cine cuando te pones esos lentes y adoptas esa pose de relajado… Y sigues siendo tan chapado a la antigua con tus costumbres, incluso te levantaste de la mesa cuando llegue._

_-¿No tienes miedo que nos descubran?- te pregunte mientras sorbías tu café._

_-Por supuesto que tengo miedo de encontrarnos a alguien por aquí. Aunque tenía más miedo de que tu no fueras a venir-. No, tú no parecías tener miedo._

_No sé qué pensabas tú en ese momento, te veías relajado._

_Creo que estuvimos más de una horas ahí sentados haciéndonos preguntas. Bueno, yo hablaba y tu escuchabas y de vez en cuando respondías una que otra pregunta mía._

_Entiendo porque te gusto, creo que es por mi personalidad completamente contraria._

_-Por eso vivo con mi tía-concluí y tú asentiste-. Vamos Kakashi, cuéntame algo genial._

_-Ya te he contado lo necesario- sonreíste-. Incluso lo de mis ojos._

_-A que tienes algo que aún no me has dicho._

_-Trivialidades._

_No, no eran trivialidades. Te saque las respuestas camino a mi casa. Fumabas, eras algo mala conducta, escuchabas música indie y eras huérfano también._

_Detuviste el auto frente a la casa y volteaste a mirarme._

_¿Qué?-pregunte._

_-Nada-y me besaste._

_Nadie nunca me había besado así, tan bien. Creo que vi fuegos artificiales con eso._

_Te tome por el cuello y tus manos ahuecaron mi cara. Tu tacto frio –porque siempre estas frio- me erizo aún más el pelo de la nuca._

_A veces me gusta decir que nuestra relación es una proporción de 50/50. Tanto sexual como personal. Nos gusta tocarnos tanto como nos gusta hablar._

_-Wow._

_-Me alagas, Sakura._

_Esa noche tuve mi primer sueño erótico._

_Nos soñé en el salón de clases, tú me besabas con urgencia y yo estaba sentada en el escritorio. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y era de noche, la puerta estaba bien asegurada. Tú te colabas en mis piernas y yo aprisionaba tu cintura con ellas creando así una fuerte fricción. Podía sentir un bulto creciente ahí abajo y la sensación me encantaba… me besabas el lóbulo de la oreja y yo jugaba con tu cabello suave pero mi rebelde. De la nada, metiste tu mano bajo mi falda y jalaste con fuerza mis bragas hasta quitármelas, luego me miraste directamente hacia los ojos con tu mirada ardiendo en rojo de pasión, yo te mire igual._

"_Sensei…"_

"_Sakura…"_

_Volvimos a besarnos, pero ahora era diferente porque tus dedos rozaban suavemente mi intimidad jugando el vello muy corto._

"_Necesito hacerlo, Sakura… Lo necesito"_

_E introdujiste uno de tus largos dedos en mí. Me estremecí._

"_Te daré lo que quieras" dije. _

_Entonces me desperté con las bragas muy mojadas luego de un orgasmo._

_Otro problema más a la lista._

_Creo que los días siguientes fueron algo triviales. Parecíamos cualquier pareja de novios enamorados. Mis nervios habían bajado un poco, pero a veces aun me mantenían en alerta extrema cuando permanecíamos mucho tiempo en un lugar público. Por su puesto, yo también tenía nervios por otra cosa…_

_Vamos Kakashi, tu eres un hombre mayor, de mucha experiencia y necesidades._

_Pero un tiempo después sucedió._

_No sé muy bien cómo fue que empezó todo, pero cuando me percate de lo que sucedía estábamos abrazados en la cama, desnudos y enrollados con las sabanas. Fue la primera noche que pase fuera de mi casa y luego estaba muerta de miedo._

_Me consolaste ¿Lo recuerdas? Jugaste con mi cabello hasta que me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente me despertaste con suaves besos en el cuello. Mi debilidad. Y luego lo volviste a arruinar._

_-Nunca imagine mi primera vez así-te dije y me pare de la cama envolviéndome en gran parte de la sabana._

_-¿Para qué te cubres?-preguntaste desde la cama y cerraste los ojos doblando los brazos tras tu una espléndida memoria, recuerdo cada rincón de ese menudo cuerpo__sonreíste con sorna._

_Te ignore, tengo mucho pudor aunque no lo creas._

_-Eres jodidamente cool, incluso luego del sexo…_

_-Dilo, Sakura chan: luego de 'mi primera vez'._

_Me sonroje y te mire indignada. Hatake, haces que cualquiera se sienta soso. Me metí al baño para no discutir contigo, pero salí inmediatamente que te ori preguntar:_

_-¿Sakura, como te estas cuidando?_

_Creo que ha sido un susto monumental. Sentí la sangre irse de mi cuerpo y mi corazón detenerse. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si, ¿Qué anticonceptivo estas usando?_

_Sentí tu voz muy lejos y mis manos perdieron la fuerza, tanto así que solté la sabana y me sente en la orilla de la cama a llorar._

_Había arruinado mi vida, mi futuro. Yo no podía ser madre soltera, yo simplemente no podía ser madre. Que sería de la existencia de un pequeño ser que ni siquiera pidió venir al mundo cuando su propia madre no lo quería; no podía mantenerlo; no podría criarlo; no creía que tu pudieras cuidarlo conmigo… además de lo que diría la sociedad. Mi tía me correría de la casa, no podría encontrar un trabajo, incluso me botarían de la universidad si se enterasen que es tuyo. Mi vida como la conocía había llegado a su fin y yo no podía hacer más que llor-_

_-Oye, tranquila, calma. Yo use condón._

_Era la primera vez que me acostaba contigo y fue la última por un buen rato, ¿no?_

_La peor broma que me han jugado, merecías un buen castigo._

_Pero eso paso, y me asegure de tener un buen control de las hormonas de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, tú y yo no podíamos tener las manos fuera del otro por mucho tiempo…_

_¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a mi tía?_

_Ella había tenido una repentina subida de la tensión arterial y terminamos en el hospital a las dos de la madrugada. Estabas de guardia esa noche, te llame y en un momento estuviste en el pequeño cubículo de emergencias donde estaban atendiendo a mi tía. _

_Le habían inoculado un medicamente por intravenosa y ella reposaba ahí mientras esperaban que su presión bajase. Llegaste como si nada y revisaste la historia junto a la camilla. Ni me miraste, estabas en lo que yo llamo 'modo médico', y luego empezaste a hacerle preguntas sobre su última alta de tensión._

_-Ya otro médico me pregunto lo mismo._

_Sonreíste con esos lindos ojitos arqueados y tus hoyuelitos._

_-Lo sé, solo quiero asegurarme, tía__no sé en qué momento se te ocurrió llamarla así, tampoco si pensaste si podría haber una consecuencia. Pero seguiste mirándola y ella a ti._

_-No entiendo…_

_-Tía, te presento a mi novio._

_Gracias a Dios ella lo tomo muy bien. Creo que son sus ansias de dinero más que sus ganas por verme feliz, pero te volviste 'el yerno'._

_-Kakashi-san, querido yerno, no te quedes en el pórtico. Anda, Sakura, pasa a tu novio a cenar._

_Y también:_

_-Sakura, por favor, debes aprender a hacer un mejor té. Kakashi-san no te levantes, Sakura te traerá tu té._

_-No me gus-_

_-No, no, no. Una buena novia debe preparar té tradicional a su querido. Oh, pobre Sakura, si tuviera una mejor tetera, deberías comprarle una._

_-Odio el té._

_-Entonces cómpranos una cafetera._

_-Pero yo-_

_-Esta cocina debe remodelarse, yerno deberías aportar aunque sea monetariamente, así tu novia se convertirá en la mejor esposa._

_Okey. Mi tía no es la mejor persona del planeta, y tú eres increíble porque aún no la has mandado al diablo. _

_Puntos por eso._

_No, espera, puntos extras porque no corriste al escuchar 'esposa'. Me gusta llamarlo 'ventajas de salir con un hombre maduro'._

_Nuestra relación en la universidad había cambiado un poco. Ahora afortunadamente me dejabas sentarme en los puestos delanteros, y me esperabas en una cafetería a cuatro cuadras de la terminal de buses para poder llevarme a casa… hasta que un día almorzando en la cafetería de la universidad, empezó esa conversación:_

_-¿Era una chica de acá?- pregunto Ino. Yo recién me sentaba en la mesa así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban._

_-Obvio. La persona que la vio no pudo detallarla bien porque llovía fuerte, pero dijo que tenía una camiseta con el logo de Konoha. ¿Conoces otra universidad que se llame Konoha?-le contesto la morocha que estaba con ella en la mesa._

_-¿De quién hablan?- pregunte inocente._

_-Ultra top secret, Sakura- murmuro mi rubia-. Pero sabes, Hatake-sensei, está saliendo con una alumna de acá._

_Medite un momento mi respuesta._

_-Pregúntame si me importa._

_Más que importarme, me preocupaba. No justamente que me hubiesen visto esa vez (porque no me vieron muy bien), sino que pudiese suceder más adelante y no tendríamos la misma suerte._

_No sé porque las peores cosas ocurren cuando te está pasando lo mejor´. Me estaba sucediendo lo que había temido desde un principio. Las cosas se acumularían y estallarían en mi cara._

_-Lo que tenga que pasar pasara, Sakura- dijiste._

_Tienes ese efecto en mí. Puedo hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras. Y si tu querías que me calmara, me mirabas con esos ojos, y me decías esas palabras y yo sonreía como idiota a ti y me calmaba._

_Es una de las cosas que también amo de ti, esa sensación de seguridad que sin querer me das. Pasaste de darme miedo a darme calidez. Es tu voz de barítono, calmada, paciente; es tu mirada, tus ojos claros, aunque diferentes, se vuelven líquidos al mirarme, me aceleran el corazón al fijarse en mí… Eres tú._

_Eres un bastardo con mucha suerte, Hatake, te encontraste con la persona que más te quiere en este mundo._

_Sé que soy difícil, que a veces soy bipolar, que dramatizo, que grito… Que estoy rota, que me hago la fuerte y lloro por cualquier tontería, que me da miedo mirarme mucho al espejo, que tengo en autoestima destrozada y que frecuentemente soy pesimista._

_Y tú tampoco eres mejor… Hablas poco, me haces enojar con frecuencia y a veces pagas tus rabias conmigo. Eres mucho más sarcástico que yo, eres frio y nunca tienes tiempo libre. A veces eres apático y siempre pareces tener una explicación para todo. ¡Tienes una mutación genética! Y lo peor de todo: siempre llegas tarde._

_Pero te quiero, Kakashi, y es lo que hay. Y tú me amas, y eso es todo._

_-_Sakura.

-¡Kyaaaa, Kakashi, no te aparezcas así, me matas de susto!

La pelirrosa se levanta con prisa y empieza a meter todo en su bolso.

Kakashi la mira desde el otro lado de la habitación y sigue sus pasos a través de la habitación. Era una lástima que ya fuese domingo por la tarde y la tuviese que dejar en casa.

-¿Qué hacías?-Inquiere acercándose a ella y ayudándola a cargar el bolso.

-O sea, se supone que uno ya no tiene privacidad en esta casa-bromea la chica golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

-Acabamos de reconciliarnos y ya quieres pelear otra vez…

-Hacia la tarea para tu clase, es todo-. Ríe nerviosa-. Vamos, Dr Hatake, le daré el privilegio de que me lleve casa.

Kakashi le abre la puerta del auto para que ella suba. Luego sube al lado del conductor, pero justo antes de poner el auto en marcha, reflexiona.

El pidió un trabajo que debía enviarse por correo electrónico…

_Definitivamente eso no era para mí_.

_Sakura es una chica muy rara._

Aleja esas ideas de su cabeza y pone el auto en marcha.

-Que sexy te ves con esa camisa de Garfield.

-¡Oh, muérete, Kakashi!

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a todos los administradores de la página de Facebook Para los que Aman el Kakasaku:<em>

_Agata, Miñeñe (no te puedes quejar de que nunca publico nada), La Nenita (Te lo debo desde tu cumple), Ardalus, Juliette y Nemrac.  
><em>

_Los adoro chicos. Gracias por un año maravilloso. ¡Por un año con mas Kakakasaku!_

_A mis adoradas lectoras: Marianela Binstock, y mi Moni linda (Sasusakuloveforever -a ti tambien te lo debo desde uuffff-)._

_Y una dedicatoria especial para ti, B. Espero no molestar con esto. Fui lo mas parcial posible y mantuve la distancia (se que te gusta la privacidad). Tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños... Ahora dime, ¿nos vamos a querer o nos vamos a ignorar? Porque asi no me sirve :c_

_Dejen review si creen que lo merezco. _

_Feliz año nuevo, salud y bendiciones._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
